


Vampire Duo

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lots of Vampires, blood fangs, catherine vampire, charles vampire, narcisse vampire, reign - Freeform, vampire, vampire reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Catcisse pairing, Charles is a vampire…Catherine cuts her hand.Rated T for vampiresDisclaimer: I do not own Reign or vampires have a nice day.One-shot!





	Vampire Duo

**Catcisse pairing, Charles is a vampire…Catherine cuts her hand.**

**Rated T for vampires**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign or vampires have a nice day.**

**One-shot!**

Charles had been acting off lately anyone could see that but only three people knew his true power, Catherine, Lord Narcisse, and Charles himself. It all started with a little incident in the middle of the night, Catherine had been opening a letter when the letter opener had cut her finger. Swearing under her breath she sighed, fetching her cloak and heading out to retrieve a bandage.

 

Making her way into the dark halls she made a beeline for the physician’s quarters. However, just then she saw a darker shadows pass over by a wall to her right. Stopping she glanced around but saw nothing, thinking it was a trick of her mind she continued on. Until…out of the shadows came her son. She’d been meaning to talk to him about these nightly outings and now was her chance. Stalking over to him she called his name but he didn’t turn. Growling in frustration she came up behind him, “Charles!” She forced him to face her but her breath caught in her throat as she stumbled backwards. There was blood dripping down her son’s mouth, his skin was pale and his eyes were dead. He had tight hold of her now trembling wrist as she searched for words, “Ch…Charles…”

 

“Oh Mother fancy meeting you here.” He slowly backed her up against a wall.

 

“Are you hurt? Is that your blood?” She already knew the answer but she didn’t want to believe it.

 

“No, but you already knew that didn’t you? Narcisse warned you but you didn’t listen.” He was getting closer to her face all the while.

 

“Who…who did y…you k…kill?”

 

“I don’t remember but God Mother I don’t remember your blood smelling this good.”

 

“My b…blood…smelling good?” She asked, still very confused.

 

“Oh, you haven’t pieced it together yet, let me give you a hint.” He grinned at her, showing off his gleaming white fangs.

 

Fear raised a lump in her throat, “Charles?”

 

“I won’t kill you.” He said, as if this would make her feel better.

 

“I…I know.” She nodded, still shaking.

 

“Have you cut yourself?” He asked, picking up on the scent of her blood.

 

“Y…yes I was going to get a b…bandage.” She said, lifting her hand for him to see.

 

“You’re intoxicating.” He murmured, staring at her hungrily.

 

She just stared at her son wide eyed and scared, she didn’t know what was going to happen but she had a creeping suspicion it wouldn’t be fun. Charles spoke again cause her to jump a bit, “Can I bite you?”

 

“Uh…” She was really completely clueless about the situation all her thoughts were consumed by the fact her son was some sort of monster, “Will it help?”

 

“Very much.” He smirked.

 

“I suppose you can erm… _bite_ me then.”

 

“You can’t scream.”

 

“No screaming.” She agreed.

 

“Oh and try not to faint.”

 

All she could do was nod, family had always been her weakness and if he said this would help him then of course she would agree. Little did she know that this could leave her in worse a state them him. Plus she had no idea what a vampire was or what he was about to do. Before anything more could cross her mind Charles’s fangs sank into the soft flesh of her arm, a small gasp escaped her lips. Her blood rushed into his mouth as she stared at him, mouth open in surprise and disbelief. If she had been expecting anything it had not been this, subconsciously she tried to yank her arm back but he didn’t relent. She noticed her arm turning white from lack of blood and started to panic, “Charles!” She tried to get his attention.

 

He looked up at her, releasing her arm and for a moment she felt a bit relieved until he spoke, “You promised no screaming, naughty woman.” Before she could protest he bit down on her arm again, higher this time and deeper.

 

The sudden pain hit her again and she yelped and gripped the wall with her free hand. The sensation was indescribable, there was a dismal pain in the background to a harsher pain and then there was a dull panging in her head and yet, it was somehow enjoyable. Enjoyable to see her crimson blood flowing from her pale skin, splattering on the floor and staining her dress. She snapped out of her trance as soon as she remembered exactly what was going on and began to struggle, “Charles?” It came out more of a question then she would have preferred.

 

Once again he let go of her arm, which fell limp at her side still pouring blood from the bites, “Yes Mother?” He asked rather annoyed.

 

“Enough?” Again, more of a question then would’ve been liked.

 

“Not nearly.” He growled, “I haven’t had a proper meal in weeks.”

 

Somehow this didn’t frighten her in the slightest, she just kept staring at him open mouthed and confused. “A proper meal.” She repeated.

 

“Yes, you’re always so fiery and fierce, not scared of anyone or anything not even me and your blood tastes like your attitude. Strong and spicy…Italian.”

 

“Spicy?” She murmured wearily.

 

“Very, so you wouldn’t mind if I just…” He ripped off her shawl, leaving her in her long blue and gold dress then he latched onto her shoulder. She had to restrain a scream, and she was sure she felt his fangs hit her bone. Her head fell to the side her cheek landing on her son’s soft nutmeg hair, she had lost too much blood and it was catching up to her. She could feel the hot blood running down her dress, tickling her but she couldn’t feel her arm let alone move it. Her eyes began to droop and she started to rely more and more on her son’s support. He must’ve noticed because his head shot up to look at her, “I said no fainting!”

 

“Charles…I need to lie down.” She murmured.

 

“One more bite.”

 

“I really don’t think…” Too late, he’d bit down on her neck causing a long scream to burst from her lips, whether it was from pain or twisted pleasure she couldn’t tell. Her head fell back hitting the window as her eyes clenched shut. If she’d thought the previous bites were bad she’d had no idea, this was the worst kind of pain the inability to breath correctly and instant dizziness. Then on the other hand it was horribly addicting, the way her own blood felt leaving her veins and the way every thought disappeared from her mind. Distantly she could hear someone scream out before Charles’s support left her in seconds and she thought she heard him murmur an apology before he disappeared. Without the support of his arms she crumbled, hitting the ground with the smallest of thumps.

 

Narcisse had been wandering the halls late that night when he’d heard a scream sound from the next hallway over. Somehow the scream sounded unnervingly familiar and if he hadn’t known better he would’ve thought it was Catherine. Taking off he ran towards the noise he rounded the corner to see his worst nightmare. Charles had his fangs in Catherine’s neck and she was pale as a ghost, the burgundy blood that covered her arm, face, and clothes stood out on her white skin. Narcisse had known what Charles was for some time but hadn’t had the guts to tell Catherine quite yet. He had kept her under his supervision 24/7 to ensure her safety and had warned her not to leave her rooms past nightfall apparently she hadn’t taken his warning seriously.

 

His vision snapped back to her as her hands flew to her own throat, smearing the blood further. Her eyes were blank and her lips were parted, her small hands squeezed her throat and he sprung into action, “Catherine!” Charles instantly let go of his Mother saying something to her that he couldn’t hear before dashing away.

 

The Queen Mother fell at a horrifying speed, hitting the floor with a rustle. Narcisse was at her side in seconds, scooping up her bloody and limp person. He would have to come back and clean up the blood on the floor later but now he had to get Catherine back to his chambers. Usually when he found Charles’s victims they were already dead but he had spared Catherine for some reason…maybe because she was his Mother. He reached his chambers and lay her down on the bed, running to get a wet rag.

 

He gently wiped away all the blood from her wounds and when he looked at her he realized it was worse then he first thought. Not only had her neck been bitten but also her right arm, he did notice that Charles had been unnaturally clean and gentle about his work. Usually when he found Charles’s victims they were completely demolished but Catherine’s bites were carefully precise. He noticed her chest rising and falling slower by the second and he knew what had to be done. Carefully he let his fangs come out a bit, biting his own hand and putting it to her mouth. Surprisingly she bit down on his hand holding it there as she drank the drops of blood from his cut, then she fell limp again. Her wounds sewed themselves back together in minutes and her breathing become normal once more.

 

He took his hand back and it healed in a second, he too had a secret he was a vampire as well. Just like Charles, he had no idea who had turned Charles but it had been the Queen of England who had done him in. He remembered her coming to the tower in the middle of the night and the next thing he knew he was craving blood. It was surprising how many vampires there were, vampires could sense one another and they were literally everywhere. He had prayed that Charles would never get her but it was done, she was cursed like the rest of them. Sighing he brushed a stray bloody curl from her pale skin and she snuggled up a bit, clearly feeling better.

 

After another half hour she started to stir, mumbling and trying to reach out to him, he took her hand in his and she opened her eyes a bit. At first she didn’t know what was going on but then she remembered, the paper cut, Charles, fangs, screams. She bolted upright, a hand going to feel the side of her neck only to be met with smooth skin. Her eyes flew to her arm to find it as well was clear of blood and bite marks, her gaze met Narcisse’s seconds later her mouth open. “Stephan…” She breathed.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked gently.

 

“Where’s Charles? Is he okay? Was it all a dream?”

 

“I don’t know where Charles is but he’s fine, and no it was not a dream.”

 

“What happened to me?” She gasped, looking down at her blood-soaked dress and then back up at him.

 

“Listen, what I’m about to tell you is going to be rather frightening at first but you need to stay calm. Okay?”

 

She nodded solemnly. Millions of thoughts whirled through her mind and her heart was beating so hard she was sure Narcisse could hear. Apparently…he could because his gaze fell on her chest before he looked back at her face. “Calm…” He told her. All she could do was nod again.

 

He didn’t really know how to put this gently so he got straight to the point, “Your son is a vampire.”

 

Her mouth fell open then clamped shut again, “What?” She whispered.

 

“He’s a vampire…you know uh…fangs, bloodlust, that sort of thing?”

 

“Yeah.” She murmured, her hand going up to the side of her neck again.

 

“ _I_ am also a vampire.”

 

“No…” She shook her head, reaching out to touch his cheek.

 

He smiled sadly, removing her hand from his face and rubbing it gently, “You have to promise to stay calm okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

“You are now a vampire.”

 

“What?” She shook her head vigorously, “No…no…but…but…” She ran her tongue over her teeth and sure enough two fangs.

 

“Catherine?” He asked, not sure how she was going to react.

 

“How long?” She demanded.

 

“What?”

 

“How long have you been a…” she grimaced, “vampire.”

 

“Since England.”

 

“And my Son?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I…” Her hand was clawing the side of her neck gently, “Why…how…no…” Her free hand reached for him again, “Not you too…”

 

He nodded, “Me too.”  


“Everything hurts Stephan…everything hurts…” She looked ready to cry.

 

“I know..”

 

“Why?”

 

He cleared his throat and looked away, “You need blood.”  


“What?” She whispered.

 

“Blood.” He repeated.

 

“No way.” She shook her head.

 

“You’ll die if you don’t.”

 

She was at a loss, but another jolt of pain sent her reeling. A hiss left her lips and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. As it ran over her tongue she growled angrily, “Human?” Was all she could ask.

 

He nodded, watching her warily. She looked conflicted for a few moments before nodding, “Who?”

 

“A servant I guess.” He said, still shocked and worried.

 

“God I’m hungry.” Her voice lowered.

 

“Catherine.” He took her hand, “Just breathe.”

 

She inhaled deeply before exhaling, “Okay.” She said, voice wavering but a bit calmer.

 

“Okay.” He agreed, standing and holding a hand out for her to follow. She took his hand and once she stood her fingers warped around his, refusing to let go and he didn’t protest.

 

Eerie darkness crept over them as they exited his chambers. Catherine’s heels echoed on the stone floor and her grip on his hand increased painfully. As they rounded the corner they came across the place where she had been bitten and she stopped dead in her tracks. Staggering backwards a small hand clamped over her mouth, “So much blood…” She whispered.

 

“Catherine.” She didn’t look at him, “Hey, Catherine.” He took her shoulders and turned her attention away from the blood, “It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.”

 

Her eyes flashed gold before returning hazel, a hiss left her before she could stop it, “Stephan, I’m so hungry.”

 

“Come on.” He started to walk faster but she was already striding down the hall ahead of him. Her small hands were grasping at the fabric of her dress and she was panting. He was at her side in a burst of speed but it went unnoticed by her. She reached the kitchens and he had to stop her from practically tearing down the door and devouring the whole staff. Latching onto her shoulder, he spun her to see him and unsurprisingly her eyes were flashing from gold to hazel.

 

“Hey, we have to be subtle about this. We can’t just go around all vamped out.” He told her.

 

She actually laughed, “Vamped out.” She shook her head.

 

He smiled at her, “Seriously Catherine.”

 

She nodded, her eyes glinting gold once again, “Well show me how it’s done then.” She said, gesturing towards the kitchen door.

 

He nodded, “Just pretend you want some wine and then lead one of them away to show them the correct bottle. Once you’re alone with them you go in, but make sure to cover their mouth and don’t take your time about it either.”

 

She nodded, “Got it.” She was already in a daze, her eyes unwavering gold now.

 

“Just stay with me.”

 

She nodded, her fingers twitching inside his palm before they let go. Without another word he pushed the kitchen door open to find seven servants still at work. The two of them strode in and as Catherine kept her eyes from darting anxiously Narcisse spoke, “I’m sorry for the disturbance but the Queen Mother and I are in need of some wine.”

 

“What kind Your Grace?” A young servant girl asked.

 

“Oh we’ll have to see, we’ll just go back and look.”

 

“Oh...okay.” The girl nodded, leading the way to the wine cellar. Catherine and Narcisse followed, his eyes kept darting to Catherine but she lost in a world of hunger. When the wine room door closed behind them he had to actually grab her arm to stop her from pouncing. She gave him daggers with her eyes before faking a smile that turned out a bit devilish.

 

They shared looks as the servant girls back was turned and then with an unspoken agreement Narcisse grabbed the girl from behind, clamping a hand over her mouth before Catherine sunk her fangs in. Blood spilled over her lips staining them burgundy and a feral growl was let out from her lungs. He made her stop before the girl was dead for he wouldn’t let her be destroyed by the guilt of killing someone. He doubted this would be her first her kill or her last but he didn’t let in happen anyway.

 

He pulled her back and the instant her fangs retracted from the girls’ neck she slumped against him, panting. He held her securely as she turned her face away from what she’d just done. “It’s going to be okay.” He told her again.

 

“Did I kill her?” She whispered.

 

“No.”

 

“We have to…”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Her chest was still heaving.

 

“It’s okay.” He let go of her for a split second, snapped the girl’s neck in another and then was holding her again.

 

“Can we go?”

 

“Yeah.” He led her out the back of the wine cellar as not be seen and then back up the palace steps. As they walked through the halls he couldn’t help notice the way her hand shook in his.

 

“I can’t.” She said suddenly.

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t go back to my chambers…”

 

“Why ever not? Did something…”

 

“Alone.” She finished, “I can’t go back alone.”

 

He looked at her for a long while but her gaze was downcast, watching her own feet move across the floor. “You can come back to mine if you want.” He rushed.

 

She looked up at him now, her hazel eyes filled with relief, “Thank you. “ She whispered.

 

He smiled sadly at her before they walked in silence the rest of the way to his chambers. When they arrived she was already partly slumped against him. She slowly took off her heels, her crown, and then loosened her corset. Then she went over to the settee to lay down but he stopped her, “No way, you’ve had a long night sleep in the bed I can sleep on the settee.”

 

“But…” She began but he cut her off.

 

“Catherine, I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

 

“Okay.” She agreed, going over to the bed and laying down. He turned away to go lay down on the settee but her hand jetted out and snatched his.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s big enough for two.” She said quietly.

 

“Catherine….” He said slowly.

 

“Please.”

 

That was all he needed, he nodded, taking off his boots and jacket he cautiously laid down beside her. She turned around to face him and a tiny smile went over her tired face. “Goodnight.” She murmured.

 

“Goodnight.” He replied.

 

She closed her eyes and almost instantly sleep engulfed her in it’s warm blackness. But before it did she felt Stephan’s fingers entwine with her own.

 

**A/N what? What? What? Vampire? Reign? Fanfiction?! Yes, yes my friends that is what you have just witnessed. Now you may judge me byeeee!**

 


End file.
